<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Excalibur'd in the Ass by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183560">Getting Excalibur'd in the Ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gilgamesh | Archer, Futanari, Gilgamesh is Still Kinda an Arse, Other, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artoria Pendragon has had the last straw. She was tired of Gilgamesh constantly seeking her attention and trying to make her his queen. So enough was enough and it’s time for her to show him that she just isn’t meant to be someone’s queen. She is a king herself after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Excalibur'd in the Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some other warnings:<br/>1. Don't like, don't read, pls take note of the tags.<br/>2. Smut written to avoid ethics essay writing, oh the irony<br/>3. I thank my beta for having to read through my grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Saber! Become my queen!”</p>
<p>The door slams open. Gilgamesh waltzes in with his usual flair of arrogance.</p>
<p>Artoria sighs. Once again her peaceful time (eating food) in Chaldea has been disrupted. Though she has to admit, the Golden King's personality is much better now than when it was during the Fuyuki Grail Wars. That being said,he is still very much a prick. </p>
<p>“King of Heroes,” she says, facing the persistent man whom she has rejected many many times. “It seems that you continue to misunderstand my position. I am a king. I cannot, and will not, become the queen of another.”</p>
<p>Gilgamesh scoffs, “You are first and foremost a woman. That makes you very eligible to be a queen. Specifically my queen.” </p>
<p>Artoria sighs again, “It seems you still do not understand. Given such a case, I have no choice but to show you.” Standing up, she exits the dining room. Noticing that she wasn't being followed, she looks back inside and gestures for him to come with her.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh, curious of her intentions, follows her out of the dining room.</p>
<p>Eventually they arrive at her room. She opens the door and gestures for him to enter. Gilgamesh smirks and she shakes her head. She assumes that he probably thinks she wants to bed him. Upon entering the room herself, she locks the door. </p>
<p>“My dear Saber, you continue to claim you do not wish to become my queen yet you not only invite me to your room but also get privacy within it. Please, do explain yourself.” Gilgamesh says, looking rather excited. </p>
<p>“I am merely going to show you how wrong you are in your claims of my womanhood.” She tells him as she silently thanks Merlin for his weird interests. Gilgamesh looks confused and so she uses this opportunity to dematerialize the bottom half of her current casual wear which is her favourite blue skirt. </p>
<p>She feels Gilgamesh’s gaze go downwards to her genitals and watches as his eyes widen in surprise and a very prominent blush appears all over his upper body. She uses this time to appreciate the body of the man in front of him. Loathe to admit, Gilgamesh does have a nice body despite his crappy personality and he constantly and happily flaunts it. </p>
<p>Now that she thinks about it, that flushed expression of his is quite cute. Perhaps this is what the sunny pharaoh meant when he claimed Gilgamesh to be very cute in bed. Her thoughts make her dick twitch a bit. She notices Gilgamesh lick his lips and she realizes that she is half-hard. She should probably stop this and so she coughs. Gilgamesh’s eyes return up to meet her's. </p>
<p>“As you can see, the definition of woman no longer applies to me. Therefore, you should stop this foolish notion of me becoming your queen from persisting in your head.” She says, hoping that her point gets across. Although, based off of his smirk, that doesn't seem to be the case.</p>
<p>“My dear Saber,” he says as he walks forward. “You shouldn't presume,” Artoria walks backwards. “That such a thing,” her back hits the wall, “would stop me.” Gilgamesh finishes as he places a hand on her dick and plays around with the head. She finds herself getting harder under the ministrations. She watches as Gilgamesh’s eyes cloud over with lust before he drops down right in front of her. “To think you had a hidden gem like this,” he says before he places a long lick right up from the base to the tip. Artoria gasps. She was not expecting this development at all. Nope, none whatsoever. </p>
<p>“Look at me King of Knights.” Artoria hears Gilgamesh’s demand. She looks down and sees how flushed he is from his face to his shoulders. She looks further down (when did he dematerialize his lower clothing?) and notices his own dick standing tall and proud as he slowly strokes it. When she finally meets his eyes, he smirks again and slowly puts his mouth over the head of her dick. Artoria moans loudly. She watches as he slowly bobs up and down her shaft as far as he can, lightly grazing her with his teeth, and eyes still watching her. His pace is very slow and teasing and as much as she wants to thrust in and out of that soft mouth, she controls herself. </p>
<p>In one downward motion, he goes as far as he can and moans around her dick. She feels herself start to lose it. Then when he sucks - hard - she gives in, as if a dam has broken. Artoria grabs onto blonde hair and thrust hard and fast. She can feel him gagging at times but she can’t be bothered. His mouth feels too good. This, she thinks, is a much better use of his mouth than letting him prattle on and on about how great he is. </p>
<p>Suddenly, she feels his moan snapping her out of her trance. Pushing Gilgamesh’s head all the way to her pubes, she feels him gagging around her cock. She also notices his legs trembling and quickly pulls him off of her cock. She looks to where his dick is and sees that it has gone soft and one of his hands looked very wet and sticky. Gilgamesh, during the time Artoria spent ramming his throat, stroked himself to completion. Looking back towards the man’s face, she finds a very pleasing sight. Gilgamesh’s face was clearly a mess. His hair all over the place and tears streaming down his face. Artoria felt something in her telling her to mess this man up even more and she happily complied. </p>
<p>Artoria kneels down and picks Gilgamesh up in a potato-sack carry and quickly dumps him on the bed. “What do you think you’re doing Saber?” Gilgamesh asks slightly shocked by the sudden change of location and rough treatment.  <br/><br/>Artoria quickly climbs on top of the blonde man and, just as he is about to say something else, she places an open mouthed kiss on him. She explores his mouth while using her hands to play with his nipples. Pinching and rolling the small nubs under her fingertips until she can feel the body under hers start to squirm. She breaks the kiss to watch Gilgamesh pant heavily under her. Yes, this is most definitely a sight she enjoys seeing. <br/><br/>“S-saber” He says as she lowers her head to begin kissing and sucking along his neck, leaving as many bruises as possible. Slowly, she moves further down, letting her hands roam his body as she plants as many kisses as possible. She feels his gaze on her when she reaches his crotch. <br/><br/>“Saber.” He pants out again. She strokes his cock lightly and she watches him shiver. “I have a name you know, King of Heroes.” She tells him as she lifts his legs over her shoulders and plant kisses along his thighs. She happily listens to the whimpers he makes while she nibbles on his skin which is strangely soft to the feel. <br/><br/>She quickly puts the tip of his dick in her mouth and begins sucking on it while letting a finger of her’s trail down his cock to his ass. As soon as she puts the tip of her finger inside his hole, she finds chains wrapped around her restraining her movement. </p>
<p>“What are you doing King of Heroes?” She asks the Golden King. <br/><br/>“I am not a woman.” He says. Artoria cocks her head. <em> What is he talking about? </em> Gilgamesh sighs and the golden sheen of a portal to the Gate of Babylon opens. A small vile falls out of it into the man’s hand. “I hope you realize that a man cannot not produce the same kind of wetness that a woman can.” He pours the contents of the vile into his hand and spreads it along his fingertips. “And so for a man to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh with another man, he would require a type of lubrication to make things easier. What I have here is merely oil that we could use.” Artoria watches as Gilgamesh brings his oiled hand down to his hole and pushes a finger in. She didn’t think it was possible but she feels her hard-on get even harder as she watches him slowly push his finger in and out of himself while listening to his gasps and pants. She gulps when he pushes in another finger and begins scissoring himself. Soon enough, he adds a third finger and slowly stretches himself even more. Artoria begins wiggling in her confines. She wants to get inside him as soon as possible. <br/><br/>“Gilgamesh.” She growls. Gilgamesh looks at Artoria and smiles at her. An actual genuine smile. Artoria was a bit shocked to say the least. <br/><br/>“Come my dear King of Knights, enjoy yourself to the fullest.” Gilgamesh says as he spreads open his hole for her. As soon as she feels the chains disappear, she grabs onto Gilgamesh’s legs and raises them back up over her shoulders and she aligns her cock with his hole. Before pushing in, she feels a slight shake from the legs that surround her and she looks towards him. Gilgamesh was sweating hard, his face still extremely flushed but she detects that he is a bit tense. When Gilgamesh notices her stare, he smiles again and pulls her towards him. They kiss, slow and gentle as she rubs her hands along his hips before, in one thrust, she shoves all of herself into him. Artoria swallows the gasps from Gilgamesh as she feels him shuffle a bit to adjust himself to the feeling of suddenly being penetrated. </p>
<p>Artoria waits and breaks the kiss to plant more kisses along Gilgamesh’s jawline as she waits for him to give her the okay to move. But by god, does she want him to hurry up because the warm heat surrounding her cock is making it very hard for her to restrain herself. <br/><br/>“Artoria.” She hears him whisper and she takes that as her cue to start moving. She grabs hold of his hips tightly and pounds into him hard and fast. She keeps up this pace for a good while enjoying the feeling of his tight ass as she watches tears stream down his face while he moans and groans. Eventually she slows down a bit to allow herself to suck and pinch at his nipples causing him to squirm and get louder. </p>
<p>When she feels a slight movement to her side, she turns to see Gilgamesh trying to lower his arms. Immediately, she grabs both of Gilgamesh’s wrists and raises them above his head, pinning them there with one hand. </p>
<p>“You are only permitted to cum when I tell you so.” She says, changing the angle of her thrusts until she hears him scream. She smirks and keeps hitting that same spot repeatedly. She takes her remaining hand, sits up a bit, and grabs hold of Gilgamesh’s cock to keep him from finding release. <br/><br/>She keeps this up until Gilgamesh has screamed himself hoarse and she finds herself close. Soon enough, both for herself and Gilgamesh’s sake, she releases her hold on his cock. She feels him shake trying to keep himself from releasing, causing her to smirk down at him. She leans forward and right into his ear whispers, “Cum for me King of Heroes.” <br/><br/>As if a dam had been broken, Gilgamesh lets himself spill his seed all over his chest and some even onto his face. Artoria feels the tightness get even tighter and blows her load into the man below her. She rides out her release and collapses right on top of Gilgamesh. Both of them eventually drift off to sleep. <br/><br/>-------------------------- <br/><br/>Artoria wakes up to the feeling of patting on her head. <br/><br/>“It seems you have finally awakened, my dear Saber.” <br/><br/>Artoria looks up to find Gilgamesh with an oddly soft expression on his face. <br/><br/>“W-what exactly are you still doing here!?” </p>
<p>“I can’t move with you still inside of me.” <br/> </p>
<p>Artoria immediately sits up, now that she is more awake, she realizes that she can feel her cock inside something very warm. Blushing, she pulls herself out and hears Gilgamesh grunt. <br/><br/>She looks up at Gilgamesh who closes his eyes again. She decides to not say anything and re-materializes her clothing leaving Gilgamesh alone on the bed. <br/><br/>Leaving her room, she runs off to the cafeteria. Upon entering it, she finds her male counterpart and the Sunny King from a distant Chaldea sitting at the same table. As she walks past them, she gets called out. <br/><br/>“Hey Lady King of Knights!” Artoria turns to the Sunny King of Kings who is smirking at her. “So how was he?” <br/><br/>Artoria blushes, “I do not understand what you mean.” <br/><br/>Ozymandias laughs, “Your residential Goldie of course.” </p>
<p>“Nothing happened, I don’t know what you are talking about, good bye.” Artoria quickly says before taking her leave. <br/><br/>Ozymandias snorts, “She most definitely fucked him.”</p>
<p>Arthur chuckles, “How do you think it went?”<br/><br/>Ozymandias shrugs. “Who knows.” <br/><br/>Arthur leans forward towards the pharaoh, “Then how about we go give him a visit and see how he is.” <br/><br/>Ozymandias smirks. <br/><br/>And so the two kings go off to find the King of Heroes. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>